1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to electronic apparatuses and methods for setting networks of audio devices, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus configured for wirelessly setting a network of an audio device by using an application that is installed in the electronic apparatus and a method which is performable by the electronic apparatus to set the network of the audio device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio devices (e.g., speakers, soundbars, and home theaters) that support not only wired connection but also wireless connection have been developed. Wireless audio devices may provide various pieces of audio content to users via coder/decoders (i.e., “codecs”) that provide a high-quality sound and the convenience of a wireless method. For wireless connection to an access point (or a router), a wireless network of an audio device must be set. It may be difficult for a user to set a network of an audio device based on whether there are a display and a button (including a number key) for network setup. Further, when there are a plurality of audio devices having wireless networks that must be set, a user must repeatedly perform the same process of setting a wireless network.